In Search for Diamonds
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: ONE SHOT. Rashel was close to gasping aloud. It can't be true, right? I mean we only dated for six months, isn't marriage too soon? I'm still so young! I can't marry now, not when the apocalypse is coming! Her thoughts were a mess. But then, why would Quinn of all people walk into a jewelry shop?


**A/N: OH gosh, it is 2.20am. And I just finished this. It is a random idea and yeah, I decided to write it. We need more Rashel and Quinn fluff. (:**

**In Search for Diamonds**

The sound of water could be heard. It was the signal which Rashel needed. She looked at the clock that was hung on the wall.

_Okay, I'll have ten minutes, tops_. She thought to herself, coming up with a strategy plan in her head.

Her plan: Just tear everything apart. Well, not literally.

Without wasting anymore time, Rashel advanced to Quinn's drawer. As she snooped around, she tried to minimize the sounds of her actions, hoping that the sound of the shower will overpower them.

Unlucky, she found nothing.

Seven more minutes left.

_Crap, where in the world is it? _She groaned mentally. But still holding on to the mental barrier she made in her mind.

Why was she so frustrated and in such a rush to find a certain thing? Well, you would have to rewind back to **two hours before…**

Rashel squint her eyes at the guy in the grey shirt. She was standing from afar, almost 50 feet away; however she knew that she knew him. Or maybe, she could recognize his shirt. Or maybe she was the one that bought him that shirt. Or maybe he was her soulmate.

Why is he here? Rashel wondered to herself.

Quinn was not the type of guy you would find hanging around in shopping malls. He always said that going to a shopping mall is a waste of time.

Then, why was he there that day?

_Without my knowing._

Weirdest of all, he walked straight into a corner shop - Tiffany & co. Rashel began to freak out, slightly. Why would a guy walk into a jewelry shop alone? Unless…unless…he is planning on buying a ring to propose to a girl.

Rashel was close to gasping aloud. _It can't be true, right? I mean we only dated for six months, isn't marriage too soon? I'm still so young! I can't marry now, not when the apocalypse is coming! _Her thoughts were a mess. _But then, why would Quinn of all people walk into a jewelry shop? _

**Half an hour before…**

Quinn finally came back. He tossed his eyes on the dresser and plopped down on the bed that he and Rashel both shared.

"Hey sweetie," Quinn held her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles. "So what have you been doing went I was out. Did you miss me?" He added with a smirk.

Rashel sneak a glance at him from her book. "Oh you know the usual." She said airily, "Sharpen my knives, admired my stakes, plotting to make you fall into my trap."

Quinn laughed, "That's what makes me love you."

But there was a slight difference in her, Quinn noticed. She seemed agitated. And her mental wall was up.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Quinn questioned, searching for an answer in her eyes.

Rashel glanced away, "Yeah I am fine, Quinn." She smiled. "I have you with me." She kissed him on the lips softly.

Quinn smiled back, "Okay, if you say so." Even though he still thought something was off. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can go out for a date." His arms wrapped around her waist.

Rashel nodded.

And now, back to the present. So, that was the reason why Rashel was so freaked out. She had to confirm her suspicions. Still with six minutes in hand, Rashel ran towards Quinn's jacket. She fumbled and checked every pocket, but there were nothing.

Four more minutes…

Rashel groaned and threw the jacket onto the bed.

_Ugh, where is it?_

Then, she saw something on the bed. It must have fallen out from Quinn's jeans pocket when he lay down on the bed next to her before.

She quickly grabbed Quinn's leather wallet, and looked through it. She found the slot where he kept all his receipts. Rashel pulled the whole stack of papers out, scanning them as fast as she could.

Wal-Mart…Baskin Robbins…Mc Donald's…

No sign of it, yet.

The sound of the shower stopped. Rashel cursed. Flipping through the receipts at a faster rate…

She found something. It was a brochure of Tiffany and co. on wedding rings.

Rashel panicked.

"Rashel, what are you doing?" Quinn stood at the door of the bathroom, wearing only his dark jeans, a towel on his shoulder and water dripping down his wet raven hair.

He caught her in the act.

Rashel, who rarely blushed, turned vermillion red.

Her mental barrier broke down and her thoughts were free to be read by Quinn.

He began to laugh. First a chuckle, and then slowly it got louder and more intense until he had to clutch his stomach.

"It is not that funny okay." Rashel defended her actions, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You actually thought I was going to propose?" Quinn laughed even harder.

Rashel glared. "What, you walked into a jewelry shop and expect me not to come up with assumptions?"

Quinn advanced closer, and stood in front of Rashel. He crouched down slightly, so their faces were at the same level. He took out a box from his back pocket.

First thing that Rashel noticed, was that it was too big and flat for a ring box.

Quinn chuckled at her thought.

He opened the cover, and revealed a bracelet. There were no diamonds on it, but there were still expensive gems on it. It was silver chain, with sapphires on it.

"This used to belong to my mother's when I was human. It was the only thing that I had from my previous life." He murmured softly, staring at the bracelet while taking it out of the box. His eyes meet hers and radiated warmth. Their breaths mingled. "And now, it is yours."

"Oh." Rashel was speechless as he helped her wear it.

Quinn smiled at her with adoration, "It sort of brings out your captivating green eyes."

Rashel rolled her eyes at his comment, but a smile still graced her lips. "Thanks Quinn. But still why did you went to Tiffany's?"

"I took the bracelet for polishing." Quinn replied with a smirk. "And someone mistook it for something else." He leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching.

Rashel placed her hands on his chest and pushed Quinn away. She stood up and glared at him. "Shut up. It was embarrassing enough."

Quinn walked back towards her. He hooked his fingers into her belt loops and pulled her towards him until their bodies were flushed against each others.

"Well, I find it really cute." His lips found hers and he kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her lower back, holding her so close as if he was afraid he may lose her.

When he pulled back to look at her, he had a smirk which was half playful, half seductive.

Quinn's black eyes gleamed, "Nonetheless, isn't someone eager to officially become John Quinn's?"

**A/N: YAY FLUFF. REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW! And check out my other stories as well. Okay, bye and good night. **


End file.
